HH Short Story 2
by KelsiFanFics
Summary: Time apart


No matter how many days we spend apart I will always love Eddie. Our careers are skyrocketing and we both couldn't be more happy. He had is third number one album and my first album just dropped. We preformed shows together, spoke at award shows, and attended red carpet events all the time. Nothing could prepare me for what was coming though. Eddie and I had a meeting with Jake about up coming shows he has scheduled for us. My heart dropped out of my chest when I was told that I wouldn't see Eddie for the next 6 weeks due to the shows that we set up for us both. I knew that at some point we would have to be apart from each other, but for it to actually be happening is nerve wrecking. I experienced being away from Eddie, and I didn't like it one bit. This time would be different though, I that he will be ok and that we will keep in touch. Eddie and I left the meeting and went up to the pent house. I had to start packing first because I had to leave for my first show in two days. Eddie was of absolutely no help seeing that every time I put something in the suitcase, he would take it out. "Lo, can you start packing later? I just want to spent some time with my girl" he said as he pulled me in close to him. "Eddie you know I'm indecisive when it comes to outfits, let me get this out the way first." Eddie would take no for an answer. He put my suitcase on the floor, and through me on the bed wrapping me tightly in his arms. "Lo, I'm really gonna miss you" he said just before he kissed the top of my head. "Eddie, I'm really going to miss you too." That night Eddie and stayed up talking about how we would keep in touch with each other no matter what. He told me that he didn't care what the time difference may be, or if we were so tired that we could barely keep our eyes open; but we would talk to each other ever day. Time went one, and the first week away from Eddie wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. He video chatted me every night, and sent me a GoodMorning text every day. My shows went great, the only thing I missed was Eddie standing back stage cheering me on. The second week was rough, I barely got to speak to Eddie because of the tight schedule he was on. One minuet he had an interview and the next he had to perform at some show or benefit concert. The only thing I really liked about all the interviews Eddie was doing, he made sure be told the interviewer how much he loved and missed me. Although that made my day, I missed seeing his face before I went to sleep, but I had to deal with it. The third week went just like the second, only it was I that had no time to speck to Eddie. The only time I saw him was in between interviews when he would FaceTime me. Thank God for the iPhone. We did our best not to get frustrated with not being able to see each other, but the forth week was the breaking point. It's almost as if Eddie and I were playing phone tag with each other that Monday through Wednesday. That Thursday was a day that I would never forget. I had a red carpet event that night and wore a beautiful sparkly black dress with matching heals. Ever interview I did I made sure to mention how much I messed Eddie. The members from my band attended this event with me, seeing we were up for an award. One of the photographers asked for us to take a picture, not seeing the problem we did. Later that night I got a phone call from a very upset Eddie. I tried to get him to calm down so that I could understand what he was saying. Eddie claimed that the picture that was taken, looked as though that my lead drummer was touching my ass while whispering something in my ear, and I was laughing. I explained to Eddie that his hand was on my back and not my ass, he still wasn't trying to hear anything I had to say. After about an hour of arguing on the phone, it was finally silent. Eddie spoke up saying he had to get up early in the morning so he would just talk to me later, I agreed. We both said I love you then hung up the phones. I hadn't heard from Eddie the rest of that week and that really hurt me. By the fifth week the only time I saw Eddie was on TV, and I'm pretty sure it was the same for him. The last and final week of this long drama felt time away from Eddie had finally came. I didn't the few shows and interviews I had lined up, and then I found my way back on a flight back to L.A. I was nervous and excited to see Eddie, but I knew he probably was still upset about the picture he had seen. I was getting off of my privet jet when another jet about the same size as mine was landing as well. Thinking nothing of it, I gathered my things and was making my way off of the jet. I step off and took a glance at the jet on the side of mine, seeing a manly figure stepping off the the next jet. Hoping it was Eddie I took a few steps closer, but I was soon disappoint when it wasn't him. There was a limo waiting for me at the airport to take me back to the pent house. The ride didn't seem that long, but all I wanted to do was get inside and relax. When I walked inside I was greeted my Jeffry, who let me up on the elevator. When the elevator let me off on the floor to the penthouse, I was shocked when I saw Eddie standing at the door looking for his key. He heard the elevator open and looked my way. Before I could even say a word to him, I found myself wrapped I'm his embrace, not realizing he had ran over to me picking me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck whispering in his ear how much I missed him. He put me down, looking me in my eyes saying how much he missed me as well. He started to tell me how sorry he was for over reacting about that stupid picture he saw weeks ago. I shook my sad telling him I didn't care about that, the only thing that mattered was that I was back with the love of my life. I loved the career I had, and so dose Eddie. Music is what brought us together, but it's the same thing that will sometimes keep us apart. This little trip was a test of our relationship and if we could survive under testing times. We're not perfect, but out love is stronger then what I thought. This isn't the first time we will have to be apart, but now I know that we can make it without seeing each other and still be as strong as ever.


End file.
